More Than Mild Mannered
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: What happens when Archie and Henry are dragged into a world that isn't there own and Archie Hoppers life is changed forever. Archie isn't just the mild mannered psychiatrist we all take him to be and now he gets a chance to prove it. A chance to utilise a side to him he's been holding back. (I guess it's slightly AU, first few chapters take place outside of storybrooke)


_**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own any of the OUAT characters or the settings. Anything of my creation should be obvious and is anything not in the show. I do however own Dr Harker. **_

_**There will be swearing blood and violence hence the M rating. **_

_**The Vampires and Werewolves within this fic are sort of an amalgamation of various forms of Vampires/Werewolves I've collected over the years. I love vampires and werewolves (Lycan's) a lot and it has been an interest of mine since I was younger so I hope I do them justice. **_

_**I suppose the fic is slightly AU as it doesn't take place in Storybrooke for the first few chapters and well for obvious reasons. I had this idea for a while after I finished the Aurora fic so anyway, here goes.. **_

_**If you enjoy please review =) **_

* * *

The last thing Archie Hopper remembered was being in the woods with Henry. ''Henry!'' Archie mumbled loudly as he tried to sit up and felt a searing pain through his torso. A voice shushed him trying to offer some comfort.

''Shh, he's safe.'' The voice said trying to soothe him again. Archie tried to keep his eyes open but he couldn't. They had been in the woods, searching for Pongo, Henry had insisted on coming along and in the excitement of finding the dog tag Henry had taken off with Archie in pursuit calling him back. They hadn't even noticed the change in scenery, the slight change to the atmosphere or the fact the mist had been slightly discoloured and then all at once that thing had been upon them.

Elongated snout with a row of discoloured canines, drool hanging from its mouth like some rabid dog, perhaps it had been a rabid dog. Its eyes had said something else though, in the dark Archie had tried to protect Henry, protect him from the snarl torn from nightmares. That's when it happened, the first blow, clawing at his torso like he was nothing but dead weight. He remembered yelling for Henry to run and then everything had gone black.

Archie had gotten his wish but at what cost? For weeks now he had been walking around the forest searching for the lost Pongo after dark. Hoping on most nights, that something, anything would come out of the shadows for him. Destroy him and with it the pain he felt because yes the Doctor that everyone else could rely on was in pain.

Archie despite his appearance, despite still practising and helping out everyone else hadn't had the easiest time since the curse had broken. Archie Hopper was the listener, the helper, it was his job to provide comfort and offer others help. So who then did the psychiatrist turn too? There was no one. Archie had no one to turn too. He had to keep everything bottled away so that people still came to him. So that people didn't think they couldn't talk to him. Even Marco was a no go, especially now the curse was broken. Archie had no business telling Marco his problems after what he had done to him in their previous life.

Archie had no companion to keep the bed warm either, no one to share dinner with, too come home to and tell about his day. He never had before the curse of course, something that didn't really bother him. He'd had the occasional one night stand, rare, but at least he'd had one. Now though with everyone stumbling back to their true loves the psychiatrist had begun to feel the loneliness. Before the curse had broken he'd had Pongo of course and he had assumed an almost fatherly role towards Henry. Yet now with the curse broken, Pongo had disappeared and David had taken over his role with Henry and rightly so.

It didn't stop Archie feeling redundant though. He was tired, lonely, his patience was wearing thin and he'd been stopped from going over the town line, twice. Who on reflection would miss him though really? No one had noticed his pain. That, that was why every night he took off deeper and deeper into the woods, hoping for something to happen and now, now he had gotten his wish and at what cost?

Where was Henry? Where was Archie for that matter? Archie made to sit up but the shuffling hurt his torso and he hissed loudly. He managed to prop himself up a little on the pillows and began to search for his glasses. He was grateful to find them on the set of drawers next to the bed. Archie scanned the room as a figure crossed his slightly blurred vision. Archie took in his surroundings, still unable to move properly he fidgeted a little as his eyes adjusted to the light. He was on a huge bed, king size, four poster, soft warm sheets moved underneath his skin. There was a room off to the side, most likely the bathroom. There was a desk on one wall littered with papers and books, the wall opposite the bed housed a huge dresser complete with large vanity mirror at an angle. There was an old fashioned screen to its right. Archie had to wonder for a moment if he was in Mayor Mill's house until he spotted movement in the mirror.

The old fashioned screen in the corner was clearly shielding a woman. A woman who from what Archie could see had just finished in the shower. Archie watched her unashamedly for a moment before shame started to creep over him a little and yet he didn't take his eyes off her, unconsciously wetting his lips a little, pursing them. Pushing his glasses up his nose and straining his neck for a slightly better look. Black hair cascaded down her back, contrasting with pale skin as she pulled on black briefs. Archie swallowed hard and reminded himself he should look away. Why should he though? She didn't know him. He could be a complete bastard for all she knew, not Storybrooke's mild-mannered psychiatrist (a title he had never quite taken too).

The woman paused for a moment and sighed brushing out her hair and slipping on a black dress. Archie shifted a little uncomfortably as she pulled stockings on just up past her thighs. Archie should have felt more ashamed than he did, he was acting like a letch but right now he didn't care. The last time he'd even glimpsed a woman in her underwear had been when the spring clothing catalogue had come. That wasn't to say Doctor Hopper was a virgin, far from it, but the last time he had been with a woman, she had been perhaps a lot more drunk than him. The emptiness of the bed in the morning and the fact she never called had told him that much. He was, as far as the Storybrooke residents were concerned, the middle-aged, mild mannered psychiatrist. Archie and sex didn't go in the same sentence as far as half the women in Storybrooke were concerned. Of course he had women friends but that was it.

Archie watched her pin her hair up and apply a little make-up, allowing himself to indulge in watching her for a moment longer. She was clearly a lady, in every sense of the word, he could tell that. Archie would continue to indulge one moment more before the worry and the weight of his situation took over. Archie did have to wonder for a moment if he was dreaming but the pain in his torso told him otherwise. Archie closed his eyes when she emerged from behind the screen and pretended to be asleep as she crossed and he heard the running water in the bathroom.

''Next time you want to appear asleep, you might want to take your glasses back off.'' A voice said next to him placing a glass of water on the same side he'd retrieved his glasses from. She smiled as he opened his eyes and watched her. ''Henry is ok. He's safe in the room, two over. Comfortable, fed, a little confused but he's ok.'' The woman smiled at him trying to soothe his worries before he voiced them.

''There's water here and I'll bring out the pitcher for you. I wouldn't advise anything else or too much movement but there is a bottle of scotch under the bed and a few books on the bookcase.'' The woman added. ''I'm afraid I can't stay Doctor Hopper but I'll return.'' The woman crossed the room and picked up a pitcher of water placing it on the side next to him along with two pills.

''Take those Doctor Hopper or you'll find yourself in a lot of pain within the next ten or fifteen minutes.'' With that she was gone. No explanation of who she was, of where he was, what had happened to him or what was happening. Perhaps a little confused and distracted by the attractive woman he had just seen half naked Archie shuffled himself a little and reached for the tablets on the side. He was about to take them when he stopped suddenly. What on earth was he doing! His judgement had been clouded. These tablets could be anything.

Archie no longer felt even slightly safe. Suddenly the worry of his situation was very present within his mind. Archie pushed himself up ignoring the pain from his torso and stumbled out of bed and towards the mirror. He was in pyjama's, someone had clearly thought to give him clean clothes. He lifted his top up to investigate the damage beneath and took stock of the bandages there. He prodded it slightly in the mirror and hissed, worried about what might be beneath them. Archie started to try and analyse his situation. He needed to find Henry, two rooms over she'd said. If that was true he needed to figure out where they were and get them out of here. Were the people who had him here hostile? He couldn't imagine they were overly hostile. The woman at least had bandaged him up. She allowed him to sleep in what he assumed was her bed and she had brought him pills and water, that didn't scream enemy to him. She could of course be just that though, luring him into a false sense of security.

Archie looked around and slowly crossed to the desk, there were various papers littering it. What appeared to be some form of research, scribbled notes pages and pages of writing. Things about DNA, medical tests, Archie pushed that around until he found several letters all addressed to Dr Stephanie Harker, there was no address on them though, just her name. At least now he had a name to put to a face. She was a Dr too, a medical one perhaps? That explained the bedside manner.

Archie continued to hunt around the room and frowned there was nothing to indicate where he was, even the landscape outside was indistinctive. The only thing Archie had to go off was her accent, it was what one might refer to as British but it wasn't distinctive enough. It was the accent one often heard in old movies, indistinctive of a region and yet, still, to all outside of that little island highly recognisable as British, as English. Archie winced a moment his torso aching, ten minutes had almost gone by and Dr Harker's prediction about his pain had been correct.

He ignored it. Archie would be damned if he was taking those pills. Archie stumbled awkwardly towards the door, his next mission was to find Henry and then, then they needed to get out of here. Archie had a duty too Henry, a duty to get him home. Archie stumbled towards the door and tried to pull it open only to find it locked.

Archie felt anger pool inside him as he tried to open the door, as he looked it over. It wasn't locked from the inside, which meant it was the outside that was locked. Archie groaned in frustration but it came out as almost a growl. Did that mean Dr Harker was a prisoner? Perhaps? Yet she hadn't looked out of sorts. Archie tried desperately to open the door again even calling out a few times for help. Nothing happened though and he found himself frustrated and now in a serious amount of pain. Archie slammed his fist against the door hard but it was no use.

The pain was only adding to his frustration and now, now his anger was turning to panic, too anxiety as he began to feel more trapped by the second. ''LET ME OUT!'' Archie cried surprised at the growl that rumbled through his chest.

Confusion was added to the anxiety and the panic, they fused somewhere along the line and began to twist back into anger. Archie slammed his fist against the door again and hissed as white hot pain burned across his torso. A snarl seemed to be torn from his throat and suddenly the pain seemed to shoot from his torso all around his body. Archie's chest was rising and falling rapidly, he felt like he was being torn in half. He looked down at his hands as they began to change the bones shifting, growing and snapping into place as his fingers became elongated and his fingernails became thick claws. Another snarl was torn from his throat as the black haze of rage seemed to take over him.

The last thing Archie Hopper saw before the darkness completely enveloped him was his reflection in the mirror. It was deformed with the change overtaking him and through hazy vision, (his glasses lost somewhere in the stumble over), he could just make out the way his face was becoming elongated. Huge teeth taking over his mouth, wide eyes now a mixture of yellow and black were fraught with panic as he tried to keep his mind.

* * *

_**Be prepared to see a Darker more assertive side to Archie in upcoming chapters. Expect action, blood, Archie with a gun at some point. **_

_**As I said if you enjoyed do feel free to leave a review. **_


End file.
